


Slipping into the deep end

by EveningAbyss



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine has a nightmare, Fluffy, For Kagabutt, Insecure Aomine, Just a little bit sad, Kagmai comes to save the day, Levi's jean ad, M/M, not much though, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningAbyss/pseuds/EveningAbyss
Summary: Kagami saves Aomine from a nightmare!





	Slipping into the deep end

**Author's Note:**

> For Kagabutt!  
> Based off of Levi jean ad. It's short but sweet, hope you guys like!

He was gasping for air, hands clutching the air in hopes that he could grab onto something that will keep him afloat. Everyone had always said that his eyes were alluring as the sea and now those once beautiful bright blue waves tipped with white now looked like terror in his eyes. He had suddenly wished that he had nothing in common with the water. The water that he was excited to be in not even two minutes earlier. He was struggling, the waves kept toppling over him, trying to swallow him whole. The small moment that he was able to break through the surface the sun rays blocked his vision leaving him blinded once again.

  
Aomine called out for help, reaching out his arm to anything that might surround him. His hands grab onto the slippery edge of a rock on the side of a cliff. However, a sharp edge slices into Aomine’s palm. The lets out a loud yelp, but continues to hold onto the rock. Using his last bit of strength he lifts himself up against the wall. Taking deep breaths of air, he frantically looks around in hopes to find someone that he can call on the shore. His eyes widen as he looks around, there’s no shore as far as the eye can see, and that rock that he was holding himself up on? It was a plank of a board that came from a wrecked ship. Panic began to fill the blue haired male as he began to struggle to pull himself onto the board. The sea waves began to pick up again as the breeze brushed past him, chilling him to the bone. A noise catches Aomine’s ears and he desperately looks back only to find himself staring death in the eye. Before he can take in a large breath the wave successfully swallows him whole. In a panic state, he hit his head hard against the board and goes limp. His eyes wide open as he watches those beautiful sun rays disappear into the tinted blue water as he falls deeper and deeper into the sea. Suddenly his mouth opens on its own will and he inhales large amounts of air. Aomine tries to swim up, to give his life one last fighting chance, but his body is too sore and stays limp. The tinted blue is beginning to darken as his eyes slowly began to shut.

  
All he can see is black.

  
A large gasp filled the air as Aomine was being shaken awake. His hands instantly grabbing onto muscular arms of whoever was straddling. His breathing short and accelerated. He gripped harder into the other's skin as his eyes slowly opened. His body gave out a chill, effectively shaking the blue-headed man more. Warmth began to seep into Aomine’s back then emitted from the body above him like a blanket. He wrapped his arms around the other male and pulled himself up deeper into the warmth. The smell of the other soothed his beating heart.

  
“Aomine?” A deep voice called out to Aomine and suddenly he realized where he was. He wasn’t in the clutches of the sea, he was in his room. He had asked the redhead if he could stay with him since his parents would be out of town for the whole week. The house was too big to be in alone.  
“What?” He tried snapping, just to let the other know that he was not, in fact, trying to get comfort from him. “You’re just warm get over it.”  
Kagami rolled his eyes at Aomine. “Fine, so you won’t mind if I do this right?” With that Kagami plopped down onto Aomine. Muffling the poor man’s wail for help. “You said you wanted my warmth so I’m giving it to you- hey quit hitting!” Kagami exclaimed as Aomine began to try and hit him across the back. With some more of Aomine’s failed attempts at hitting him, Kagami let out a boisterous laugh, reaching behind Aomine’s neck to lightly run his fingers through the short blue hair. He felt the man underneath him melt into him. “You know you were freaking out before I woke you up right? Thrashing around yelling. You can talk to me about it, I’ll listen.” He stated, voice smooth and low as if Aomine was a frightened animal that he would scare away if his voice got too loud.

  
“Nothin’ happened idiot,” Aomine’s muffled voice perked up as he grabbed onto the other's shirt and promptly rubbed his face against the broad chest that that was on top of him “I was just trying to scare you.” He closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. He hadn’t had a nightmare like that since he met Kagami, why would it have to pop up the night he asked the redhead to stay with him.

  
“Are you sure you’re good? You can talk, I won’t say anything.” Kagami wanted to know what was wrong with Aomine but it seems like the others pride is going to get in the way..again. Though the redhead has come to terms with it, as it wasn’t every day that your crush would hold you like this. He has been meaning to ask the younger male out for a while now, but every time he went to say one-word Aomine would challenge him to a basketball game or even think that their conversation was done and just walk away. It was frustrating for the older male getting Aomine attention just on him was always a difficult task. He could ask Aomine right now, but what if the other said no, he wouldn’t want to make it uncomfortable for the two of them for the next few days. So, sadly, Kagami just kept his mouth shut. Aomine only grunted in response to Kagami.  
Kagami was just about to fall asleep in the comfort of Aomine’s arms when he started to feel a small nibble against his neck. It took his foggy mind a few seconds to realize what was going on. His hand began to slow down as he felt more of Aomines nibbles run down the side of his neck, however, as his hand slowed to a stop so did Aomine’s kisses. Aomine let go of Kagami.

  
“I’m sorr-” Aomine let out a soft gasp as Kagami sunk his teeth into the skin underneath his chin. He grabbed onto Kagami again and turned his head to the side.  
Kagami grazed his teeth along the tanned males jawline all the way to Aomine’s beating pulse. Where he bit down, causing the male beneath him to out a sharp yelp and curls his body up and around Kagami’s. His long tanned legs wrapped around Kagami’s waist and his nails dug into the sun-kissed back.

  
Kagami let out a small growl forcefully grabbing the back of Aomine’s hair and pulling downwards to display the tan chin to a full extent. He meets Aomine’s eyes for a brief and let out a predatory grin. “Just know you started it.” He mused as he stroked a thumb along Aomine’s sharp jawline.

  
Aomine smirked, showing his k9 teeth “Just know you’re playing.” He mimicked

* * *

 

The warm sun rays shining brightly in Aomine’s face, lighting up the tanned skin giving him a godly appearance. Aomine, however, was quite irritated with waking up after a long night with Kagami. The other male keeping him up until an ungodly hour. He nestled his face deeper into his pillow, trying his best to block out any light that he can. That’s when he noticed the quietness, his apartment held. There was no soft shallow breathing next to him, there were no footsteps in the kitchen, followed by the closing of cupboards, or a small curse from Kagami banging his toe on the side of the kitchen door that he always forgot was there. Aomine held his breath in as he turns to face the side of the bed that Kagami was laying on. He let out a sigh of defeat when he felt the cold sheets.

  
Of course, Kagami left, Aomine had made a mess of things again. Kagami probably felt too weird staying with someone that he had a one night stand with. Sitting up, the blue-haired man stared at the window, that bright sun was starting to irritate him. With a groan, he got up and limped over to the bathroom that was connected to his room, not caring to put on any briefs.

  
Kagami watched as people in top dollar suits briefly walk past the large cafe windows, all in a hurry to get to work.  
“Kagami!?” The waitress exclaimed from the counter as she held a neatly wrapped bag along with two cups of coffee in the other. Giving her a smile, which she blushed at, he grabbed the cup holder as well as the package and made his way out of the building. Kagami figured that Aomine would like a warm cup of coffee and something suitable to eat since his house was all bare of food.

  
Luckily Aomine’s house was only a few blocks away, so it didn’t take long for Kagami to arrive at his destination. However, just as he got the items balanced enough to open the front door, it forcibly swung wide open to a cursing aomine.

  
“Fucking asshole,” he muttered under his breath as he saw another pair of his shoes in front of him. “No, I don’t want to buy any of your shit!” He snapped, shrugging on his coat before looking up. Aomine’s face went into terror as he realized who was standing there. “Kagami..”

  
Kagami gave out a sly smirk. “Are you throwing a fit, Aomine?”


End file.
